Dreams of You
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: A teen with a key- anything can happen. Including the stumbling upon our favorite Doctor. OC story, no YAOI I fail at Summaries, but My stories are better than that. Rated T for language.
1. Dreams of Forever

**New DW story for you all! i hope you like it, as I wil not be continuing the other one. I won't delete it Though, so you can still read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

**Dreams of Forever**

* * *

><p>I watched the man run. He always ran, that man with old white hair, and as I watched, his skin grew golden. Then he <em>changed.<em> Now there was a new man, but yet he was the same man. Now his clothes grew golden, and changed as well, to new clothes that the new man obviously liked. This process happened quite a few times, as I was used to. When the man had brown sticky-up-y hair in the front, the kind that sort of defies gravity, and his brown suit that fit perfectly over his scrawny body, I knew it was over, and this view-point would change.

But I was wrong.

The man's skin turned golden for a 10th time, and he became even _thinner_, his hair still brunette, and this time kind of… fluffy. His clothes changed and he now wore a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a bowtie. I would have asked, 'Why a _bowtie; _Why not something else?' But then the view-point changed.

I saw the man, the tenth one mind you, and watched so very many scenes flash by of his lifetime, up to his 'death'. This had happened the last time too, when the ninth had changed, but number 9 hadn't lived as long before he 'died'. There was a moment though, when I saw a young boy, not much younger than myself, and heard him speak.

"_Because I've seen him. He's… like fire, and ice, and rage. He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever, He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And… He's wonderful."_

I saw the scene speed away, and felt awed. Had this man been like that? Like fire and ice and rage? Wonderful? Granted, I've never met him, so these questions seemed normal. The scene changed again, and I saw my necklace, a key on a chain, the key I've had since I was born, and it was glowing, pulsating if you will. I suddenly felt light on my tightly closed eye-lids and I saw my dream, my ever repeating dream, fade away.

But the glowing key was new. I opened my eyes, expecting to be at home, in my bed, but instead I was on my grandparents couch.

"_That's right, I'm in London, visiting over break for a week. I've been here for two days. Huh. How did I forget that?" _I thought.

"Aisling, get up! It's ten in the morning, my goodness girl, how late did you stay up?" And here comes the wrath of Grandma, because I did not get up when I said I would. I groaned, and fell out of my bed as I tried to stand. I felt the breath get knocked out of me when I hit the ground unexpectedly.

"'Ello ground, this is a GRAND day so far, isn't it?"

"Aisling, please, just get- oh my dear are you alright?" And she sees!

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just please call me Lin, Grandma!"

"I can call you whatever I want, I'm your grandma. Now get off the ground, silly girl, I made you waffles, the kind with chocolate-" And I'm downstairs, waiting to be able to scarf down food. After all, she said chocolate, my favorite thing in the world of food. After I ate, I got dressed, grabbed my messenger bag and threw in my favorite things, told Grandma I'm going out, and left. I walked aimlessly for a while, and soon got lost. I didn't care. I grabbed my necklace as I thought of the new parts of my dreams. I took it off and stared at it, staring at the key. No doubt about it, the key in my dreams was mine. I fingered it and walked along, when I noticed something.

The key burned.

I gave a short shriek and dropped it, and noticed something else. It was glowing. I picked it back up by the chain and held in in front of my face. Yes, it was definitely glowing. Then it leaned forward. I swung my hand back and the key stayed up, pointing forward. Curiosity took over common sense and I walked forward. I crossed a street and the key turned left. I turned left and the key seemed to be pointing forward again. I kept following it for a while, and then it suddenly stopped glowing and fell. I looked around. Had I reached my destination? I saw an old police box, and thought, maybe that's what I needed to find. I looked around me and saw a huge crowd, the one I had been oblivious to the whole time. How did they not notice this box? I walked up to it and tried pushing the doors. It didn't work. I tried pulling them. That didn't work either. Then it hit me.

It's locked.

And I have a key. So I tried the key, hands shaking. For years I had been trying to figure out what my key went to, and I may finally find out.

_Click._

I gently pushed open the door, and saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and would ever see. It was bigger on the inside, but it was so… pretty. It had some sort of console, and I ran my hand over said console in the middle of this room.

"You, my friend, are so very, very, beautiful." I said quietly.

"Oh. Hello. Don't touch that, you'll destroy my fez room!" I whipped my head around to see a man. A strange man. A man with a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a bowtie.

"Who the 'ell are you!" I shouted.

"Oi! You're the one who came into _my_ TARDIS without permission!"

"_Your_ TARDIS? _I_ have the key! Doesn't that mean this pretty thing is mine?"

"When did you take my key?"

"I've had this key since I was born!"

"WH-what? That's… That's impossible!"

"It showed me, the key lead me here!"

"Let me see it, let me see that key."

"Only if you show me yours." He took out a key from his pocket, and I held my key by its chain. Both ordinary keys, less ordinary thing they go to.

"They're the same… the EXACT same?" I exclaimed.

"Okay… this is new… I like new things, no I don't, stop talk, who are you, what's your name?"

"Lin, call me Lin."

"Your _entire_ name."

"Aisling Mei Lin."

"Hello, Aisling." He said, "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it, I worked hard. ^.^<strong>

**Review please, it makes writers happy. LOL.  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	2. Doctor, Meet Mum!

**New Chap! YAY! Okay, this may get confusing towards the end, but I hope chu all like it. ^_^** **Also- Aisling's full name is Aisling Mei Ling, and she is wearing a t-shirt poncho thing, that's baby blue, a pair of flare jeans, Converse Tailers, and she has punk style dirty-blonde choppy hair. That's it on description, and I forgot something last time, but why does it matter about this-**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I don't even live in the UK! THANKS FOR MOCKING ME, DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Doctor, Meet Mum!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Aisling," He said, "I'm the Doctor."<em>

"The Doctor?"

"Yes, the Doctor. Now, Aisling-"

"-Lin-"

"-Lin, okay, when were you born and where?" He went over to the console.

"… Hmmm…" I curled my dirty blonde hair around my finger, in thought, trying to remember where I was born, "I don't remember where. Better ask Mum."

"Right, ask your mum, now where does she live?"

"Wait, why am I telling you these things anyways?" He turned back to me.

"Because we are going to figure out who gave you that key."

"Right, but mum and I live in Leadworth." He froze and his face looked troubled.

"Leadworth… right…"

"It'll take a couple of hours to drive there." I said.

"What? Driving? No, no, no, we are going the fun way!" My eyes widened.

"The-the fun way? What's that?" I asked, frantic, as I realized this man was a stranger, and I just told him where I live. Not only that, this thing is BIGGER ON THE INSIDE! And it has a console thing! And This Doctor fellow is the person that was in my dream for so many years!

"TARDIS Time travel." He said with a grin, and pulled a lever. I instantly was thrown backwards, and in my panic, I grabbed his jacket.

"Let go! I need to fly the TARDIS!" He shouted over my screams of fright. We got launched to the right, left, forwards, then back once more. He seemed to keep us from falling into the next room over by holding the console, "Grab the rails!"

"Oh! Okay!" I grabbed onto the rails, and held on for dear life. Once the thing- he called it a TARDIS? - stopped, I fell to my knees and gasped for air, my shrieks from earlier making my lungs hurt.

"Okay. Good. Leadworth, right? Well here we are!" The Doctor exclaimed. He walked outside, and I saw Main Street.

"But- How- When?" I stuttered.

"TARDIS time travel. We flew here from London."

"You-You're not human, a-are you?" I whispered.

"If you must know, no I'm not. Does it scare you?"

"What?"

"Knowing an alien with a 'magic box'?"

"I think it's cool."

"Where's your mum then?"

"OH! C'mon, this way!" I took him to my house.

"MUM! WHERE ARE YOU MUM?" I shouted. I saw her poke her head out of the kitchen.

"In here Lin! Wait, weren't you supposed to be and your grandparents house?"

"I met this man, he's a doctor-"

"-What's his name?" The Doctor came in right then.

"Lucy?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me the Doctor! I wore a suit, brown hair that stuck up in the front?" My mum's eyes widened.

"Mum, you two know each other?"

"That's- She's your mum?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Aisling, go to your room please." Mum interrupted.

"But mum-!"

"- Now Aisling." I groaned as I climbed the stairs to my room. I sat on my bed, and turned on my laptop, after taking it out of my messenger bag, crossed my legs, and went to YouTube. I hate it when the grown-ups talk. I'm 14! I sighed, before opening a new tab and checking my e-mail. _Let's see…_

"OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD!" I screamed. Mum and the Doctor ran upstairs and slammed open the door, the Doctor with this green glowing thing out, and mum with a frying pan. I jumped up and down on the bed, excited.

"!"

"Lin!" Mum scolded.

"What did she just say?" The Doctor asked confused. I realized I had spoken in complete gibberish so I spoke slower this time.

"I got an e-mail from the model of Petrichor! It was a school project to send a letter to someone famous that lived nearby, so I chose Amelia Pond, because she lived in the big old house in town!" The Doctor's face paled. I didn't understand why, but honestly, I could care less right now.

"What's it say?" Mum asked.

"She wants to come over and meet me!" I yelled.

"Lin! Indoor voice!"

"Sorry mum."

"Okay, um, when's she coming?" The Doctor asked.

"Today, in about an hour." I answered.

"Right, I can't be here."

"Why not?"

"She, um, thinks I'm dead." I stared at him.

"You mean to tell me, Doctor, that she thinks you are dead? You faked your death?"

"I didn't want to, it was that or really actually die!"

"…What?"

"Not my fault, some people just wanted me to be dead!" My mum cleared her throat.

"Doctor. Please, just shut up." She said. His mouth opened and closed mindlessly.

"… So, Mum, want to see his magic blue box?" I suggested. I heard him protest behind me as I dragged her downstairs, outside, and directly to the box. She didn't even try to stop me. When I got to the door, I unlocked it, and walked her inside. The Doctor came running in a few seconds later, and slammed the door. He didn't look too happy.

"Oh, she's even prettier than she was before!" Mum exclaimed.

"You've seen it before! Gosh darn it!" I shouted. I can't swear or anything around Mum, I'll get in trouble. I heard the box make an angry sort of sound.

"What in heck was that?" I asked.

"You've gone and made her upset." The Doctor answered, stroking the console lovingly.

"But it's a machine. How can a machine get upset?" There was another angry noise and I flinched.

"SHE is alive." The Doctor said.

"How?"

"The TARDIS is a living thing; she has a soul and everything."

"Okay. What can she do? She took us here from London. What does TARDIS mean?"

"TARDIS: Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space. She can travel through time and space. She even translates any language into something you understand."

"So you could be talking in like, Latin, and it would sound like English to me?" I summarized.

"Yes. But I am not speaking Latin."

"Gallifreyan, right?" I said, instantly sure of this.

"Yes, Gallifreyan…. Wait, how did you know that?" He looked shocked. I got confused.

"Know what?"

"That I speak Gallifreyan, how did you know?"

"What the heck is Gallifreyan?" Okay, this is weird; he's claiming I said things I didn't say.

He looked into my eyes. "Where am I from?"

"Gallifrey." Again, I knew instantly.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything." What the heck? I didn't say anything!

"Something is very, very wrong with your memory."

"What's wrong with my memory? What are you talking about?"

"I haven't tried this yet since I've regenerated, but it looks like I'll have to see what's changing your memories."

"What are you-?" He put his fingertips on my temples and closed his eyes. My head hurt as an unwanted visitor came inside.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." He whispered.

"I trust you."

* * *

><p><strong>She is magikcal! lol Lin's mum-mom-mother is someone from the Doctor's past- I wonder if you know who! Tell me if I got the first name wrong for the mom because I think I got it right.<strong>


End file.
